happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozone, They Didn't!
Ozone, They Didn't! 'is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Featuring *Spot *Waddles *Bruiser *Munchkin *Squishy Appearances *Stone *Igloo and Puffoo Plot Icy steps outside to get the mail, when Stone approaches him. He hands Icy a poster about global warming and its effects on the South Pole. Icy realizes his frozen land will melt because of the hole in the ozone layer, so he swears to do something about it. The penguin troop travel to Antarctica, where they encounter their friends. Icy tells Munchkin, Squishy, Waddles and Bruiser about the melting climate and their mission. He reveals a mission to plug up the hole in the ozone and orders Arcticus to build a rocketship. Then he tells all his friends to do whatever it takes to prevent the hole from getting any bigger. Arcticus finishes building his rocketship and the penguins blast off. Bruiser looks behind his back to see an ice cap melting. He jumps into the water and swims away in search of something cool, while everyone else does their part for the environment. Squishy, Waddles and Munchkin repair their homes by having their devices run on solar energy. Spot watches behind a rock as Waddles adds a solar panel on his roof. The moment he steps down for a rest, Spot captures him and ties him up. After wrapping up Waddles like a baked potato, he puts the penguin in an oven and sets the power to high. Meanwhile, Arcticus pilots his rocketship until reaching the edge of the atmosphere. Eggy spots a gaping hole in the sky, which Icy figures is the ozone layer's hole. It slowly increases in size, so Arcticus explains that they must hurry up to fix it. Back on earth, Squishy sees Spot carelessly melting the land with his oven. She angrilly shoves Spot out of the way attempts to smash the oven door. Munchkin tries to warn him not to, but it is too late. Waddles escapes with a tan, but the radiation from the oven is now spreading across the South Pole. An igloo melts and the solar panel on its roof falls off, crushing Munchkin. Running to the refrigerators, Squishy and Waddles spread ice all over the place. The oven explodes, killing Spot. Freezer and Eggy tape up the hole in the ozone layer, which is still growing. Arcticus realizes that the radiation from the rocketship is causing this, so Icy turns off the power. This causes the ship and its passengers to fall from the sky. On the ground, Stone is seen riding a solar-powered motorcycle, which starts to run out of power when something blocks the sun. He is looks up and sees the rocketship, which lands on him. Freeser and Eggy fall, but land in the ocean. They discover that much of Antarctica has melted, with Waddles and Squishy floating on one piece of ice. They are distressed, until Bruiser returns with a large mass of ice. Eggy wonders where he managed to get something like that. It turns out that Bruiser swam to the North Pole and cut the Arctic in half, much to Igloo and Puffoo's chagrin. Deaths #A solar panel crushes Munchkin. #Spot dies when the oven explodes. #The rocketship crashes into Stone. #Icy and Arcticus might have died in the crash ('debatable). Trivia *This is the second appearance of Igloo and Puffoo, after North to the Workshop. *The ozone layer's hole was visible like in Fair Weather Fools. *Stone's death is similar to Sniffles' death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 46 Episodes